hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Money Hurricane Massachusetts Weather Service/Hurricanes
|image = Hurricane swirl.gif|caption = The Current Logo of the MHNHC|Row 1 title = Established| Row 1 info = May 30, 2016|Row 2 title = Jurisdiction|Row 2 info = Money Hurricane Inc.|Row 3 title = Headquarters|Row 3 info = Massachusetts, United States|Row 4 title = Founder|Row 4 info = Money Hurricane|Row 5 title = Tracked Areas|Row 5 info = Atlantic, East Pacific, Central Pacific, West Pacific, South Pacific, Australian Region, North Indian, and South Indian|Row 6 title = Slogan|Row 6 info = Efficiency, Awareness, Safety. That's Our Standard}} This is the forecasting page of the Money Hurricane National Hurricane Center. Every storm that forms in any basin will be tracked here. Although we strive to provide information as quickly as possible, that may not always be possible due to the page being maintained by a one-man crew. General Outlook MONEY HURRICANE NATIONAL HURRICANE CENTER 9:00 PM EDT, June 22, 2016 Daily Update Thursday, June 22, 2016 CURRENT STORMS: Invest 95L, Invest 96W and Invest 97W Public advisories on the above storms are listed below: The GFS models remains certain that a surface low will develop in the Gulf in the beginning of July. This low may intensify into a minimal hurricane before making landfall in Louisiana. $$ Next full update on Thursday, June 23, 2016 ~FORECASTER JAMES Advisories - Atlantic INVEST 95L Invest Maximum 1-minute sustained winds: 25 KT (30 MPH), Minimum pressure: 1015 mbar Movement: WNW at 16 MPH Thunderstorm activity around Invest 95L has increased significantly since the last outlook. The chances of development, however, remain LOW due to the proximity to land and the fast-moving nature of the system which will no allow it to strengthen much while crossing the Bay of Campeche. After that, development is very unlikely as the system will be moving onshore. However, all residents on the coast and inland should continue to monitor this system, as it could become a tropical depression. Tropical storm intensity is not expected. OUTLOOK: *FORMATION CHANCE IN THE NEXT 48 HOURS...LOW...20 PERCENT *FORMATION CHANCE IN THE NEXT 5 DAYS.....LOW...20 PERCENT *FORMATION CHANCE IN THE NEXT 10 DAYS....LOW...NEAR 0 PERCENT Next outlook for this system at 9 PM EDT, June 23, 2016. Special outlooks will be issued if conditions warrant. ~FORECASTER JAMES Advisories - East Pacific THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE EAST PACIFIC AT THIS TIME Advisories - Central Pacific THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE CENTRAL PACIFIC AT THIS TIME Advisories - West Pacific INVEST 96W Invest Maximum 1-minute sustained winds: 15 KT (20 MPH), Minimum pressure: 1007 mbar Movement: W at 9 MPH Invest 96W has regenerated after dissipating earlier today. This system will continue to progress torwards Vietnam before veering slightly to the north and making landfall in either in northern Vietnam or southern China. This storm may reach tropical or severe tropical storm storm intensity. OUTLOOK: *FORMATION CHANCE IN THE NEXT 48 HOURS...MEDIUM...40 PERCENT *FORMATION CHANCE IN THE NEXT 5 DAYS.....MEDIUM...60 PERCENT *FORMATION CHANCE IN THE NEXT 10 DAYS....MEDIUM...60 PERCENT Next outlook for this system at 9 PM EDT, June 23, 2016. Special outlooks will be issued if conditions warrant. ~FORECASTER JAMES Advisories - North Indian THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE NORTH INDIAN AT THIS TIME Advisories - South Pacific THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE SOUTH PACIFIC AT THIS TIME Advisories - Australian Region THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE AUSTRALIAN REGION AT THIS TIME Advisories - South Indian THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE SOUTH INDIAN AT THIS TIME Category:Forecasts Category:Weather Center Category:Hurricane Centers Category:Money Hurricane